


Dinner and a Show

by FannyT



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannyT/pseuds/FannyT
Summary: Peggy and Daniel go on their first date.





	Dinner and a Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



“So,” Daniel says, fiddling with his fork, “found new lodgings?”

“I did,” Peggy says, trying to catch his eye. It feels like he’s avoiding looking at her, and she feels her heart sinking. They’ve been dancing around each other for so long, and now that everything is finally out in the open, she thought things would be easier. But this is their first official date, and Daniel has spent the majority of the time since they sat down at their table looking off into the distance, harrumphing awkwardly, and talking about things like the _weather_.

“And you’re getting settled in all right?”

“I am,” she says. “It’s rather small, but I’m quite pleased with the view. You have to come over soon and have a look at it, and… at, um, the view…”

She trails off. Daniel’s eyes are straying again, and she suppresses a sigh. Why does this have to be so _bloody_ difficult just because they’re finally— 

“I think,” Daniel says quietly, and she realises suddenly that his tone is one of professional detachment, not awkward evasion, “that I recognise the man sitting at the corner table. Can you find an excuse to look?”

She looks at him, then at her glass. “I’d like to have another look at those wines, wouldn’t you?” she asks, then turns and signals the waiter. She lets her gaze sweep across the room as she turns back, and takes Daniel’s hand in hers. He starts, but only minutely—for a guy trained in warfare rather than espionage, he’s always been rather good at subterfuge. 

“It’s Murray, isn’t it?” she says, leaning her chin in her other hand and gazing at Daniel dreamily. 

He smiles sweetly back at her, giving her hand a little squeeze. “That’s what I thought. Didn’t know that rat had come up for air again.”

“There’s been a power vacuum after Jack shut down the Brindhouse gang. I think we have to assume some old dregs are rising to the surface again.” 

“Did you want another look at the menu?” their waiter asks, appearing next to their table. Peggy smiles up at him. 

“Oh, yes, thank you so much! And actually, I was also wondering…” She turns and points at the far wall. “Is that a Degas?” 

“Good eye,” the waiter says. “Reproduction, of course.”

“Lovely.”

“I’ll come back in a few minutes when you’ve had time to think,” the waiter says, and glides politely away. 

Peggy turns back to Daniel, smiling at him. “Two friends, but only one seems armed,” she says, and he nods agreement. 

“Ideas?”

“They seemed to be pretty much done with their meal, so we don’t have a lot of time.”

“And we can’t exactly leave now to lay in wait,” Daniel muses. “That’ll be suspicious.”

“We could stage a scene,” Peggy suggests. “Maybe you’ve been cheating?” 

“It’s a bit of a hard left turn to make right now,” he replies, and she hums in agreement. His eyes stray for a moment, then find her again. “Well, they just asked for the check, so we need to come up with something now.”

“May I assume you brought your gun?”

“To our date?” He raises his eyebrows at her, then clears his throat. “Yes.”

That makes her laugh. “Oh, good. I did too. And I think I have a plan. Do you think you could propose to me?”

He stares back at her, then starts to grin. “Any special requests?”

“If you could time it so that my exuberant acceptance coincides with them walking past our table, that would be lovely, thank you.”

He nods, then gives a somewhat theatrical little cough. “Peggy, darling. I should be kneeling for this, but I hope you’ll excuse me staying seated.”

She laughs again. “You don’t have to do a full speech. Just my cue will be fine, Daniel.”

“Well, I have to fill out the time somehow.” He glances over towards the corner table. “So I think this might be the perfect moment to tell you how much I’ve always admired you. I’d heard of the legend from the war, of course, and I was prepared to be disillusioned. But I never was.” He smiles at her. “Working beside you has only ever been a privilege.”

And then, as she’s still trying to digest that, he looks briefly behind her again and says, in a slightly louder tone, “What I’m trying to say is—Margaret Carter, would you marry me?”

She gasps. 

“Yes!” she shouts, and several people look around. “Oh, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” 

She jumps up giddily, pushing her chair back and throwing her arms out, and hits someone who grunts in surprise. Daniel has got to his feet as well, moving towards her as she turns in contrition to the man behind her. 

“Oh, I’m so very sorry,” she exclaims. With one hand, she takes his arm apologetically—and while he’s distracted by the touch, uses her other hand to grab his gun from its holster on his hip. “And you are so very under arrest.” 

“What?” the man says, staring blankly at her. Murray and his other companion, appearing somewhat quicker on the uptake, raise their hands slowly. 

“You some sort of a _lady cop_?” Murray says. 

“Welcome to the forties!” Peggy says, and Daniel laughs beside her. “So glad you could join us.”


End file.
